Away
by Rayna Inverse
Summary: Dasey. Sadfic. Oneshot.


Life with Derek and all its Characters are not of my copyright. I give full credit of their creation to the original designers. However this is MY story.

**Casey**:

Staring into the blazing amber depths of his soul right in front of me I couldn't help but feel remorse for what I was about to do.

'If only we COULD be together but there is to much going on that would tear us apart.'

"Casey, I LOVE YOU. I love you. I don't care who knows. I'll scream to the world to prove it to you. But Casey.."

I felt his strong arms pull me closer as they grabbed ahold tightly around my waist.

"Please don't say you DON'T love me. I know you do. I can see the battle warring in your eyes right now. You are so unsure and afraid. I am too. But if it's truly meant to be Case isn't love worth fighting for. Aren't I worth it Case."

I stared confusedly as he passionately pleaded to me in husky tones. It took all my strength to break free of his grasp. I recoiled my hand before slapping him across the face. I gasped in disbelief at my actions. I watched as shock, hurt, and finally anger set in across his features. It was too late, I couldn't take back what I had done or was about to do.

"Derek, I don't love you. Not in that way. I'd barely be honest if I said I held any feelings towards you that were nothing more extreme dislike. We are brother and sister and I do not, WILL NOT make a fool out of myself or this family because of your teenage hormones. You don't love me, you don't love anyone but yourself. Your deluded, deranged, and I am out of here."

I gathered up all my strength before stalking off. Right before I reached the front door I turned to stare at him quickly. That image will forever be imprinted in my mind. His skin was pale. His body was completely limb. What I saw on his face almost made me run back into the safety of his arms screaming an apology. His eyes were empty, void of any emotion the only sign of his agony were the silent tears sliding down his cheeks and the red mark left by my hand.

As soon as I left the house I broke out in a dead sprint. I had no idea where I was headed or why. I had no care for my surroundings. It started pouring down. Lightening and thunder roaring overhead. It seemed like I was in a surreal place. I felt so numb whether from the cold rain that was now completely soaked through my clothes or the breaking of my heart I had no idea. I was not aware of the loud honking of a horn or the sound of screeching tires as my world went blank.

**Derek**:

I stared at the lifeless body in front of me. The only sign of life was the beeping of the heart monitor next to the hospital bed. This was not the sunny maiden I both loved and hated. No, before me was a hallow husk, a shell of her former self. She had been hit by a car about 2 miles away from the house. The driver says she had no way of knowing she seemed to be daydreaming off into space.

She has three cracked ribs, internal bleeding, a deep cash on her left thigh that held 32 stitches, and cerebral damage on the inside of her brain. The doctor's say that is why she is in a coma. How long she'll be in it they cannot say sometimes it's a few days on other occasions people never wake from them.

Her long silky hair had been cut to just around her shoulders for surgical purposes. She was so pale wires everywhere. Even the touch of her hands in mine were freezing and motionless.

I love her so much. Ever since Nora and George got married and moved all of us in together I knew. From day one I fought the knowledge of what I was feeling. We just seemed to fit together so well. She was my opposite in every way. She was my drive. She was competition. She accepted me for me and never thought the worst of me. It wasn't until later on down the road when we became so strained she lost faith. That's when I knew. I had to change. I had to make her see. I had to save any chance I had.

I worked harder at school. Cut back on the pranks and fights I would start. Slowly she learned to trust me but remained on edge expecting me to revert at any minute. Those unsure smiles, the gleam in the corner of her eyes. It was all I needed to keep moving forward.

Slowly my crush turned to true undying love. She was far from ready. When she started to develop feelings for HIM again, I couldn't take it. So there in front of everyone I made it known how I felt.

She was a vision strolling down the hallway in a pink blouse and khaki mini skirt. Her hair in wispy curls some framing her face. I pulled her towards me as I backed her against the wall. All the students and staff in the hall awaited to see what argument I was about to start. She stared up at me with shock in her bright doe eyes. I urged myself closer feeling her pressed up against me as I laid one of the softest kisses on her plumb lips.

Everyone had gasped in shock. I smiled into the kiss as I felt her respond. From that day on I knew only good things would happen for us. I was wrong.

The principal had been informed of what happened and called Nora and George. After dinner that afternoon they sat us down and explained the situation. As the oldest in the family we had an obligation to the younger kids to set an example. We couldn't let our teenage lust cause confusion. I tried to explain it wasn't just lust but looking to my right seeing that look on her face I knew, I knew she did not realize she felt the same way just yet.

Two weeks passed in awkwardness. We barely spoke but on a few occasions at home and school a few kisses and intimate moments were shared in secret. Until one day I heard a guy had hit on her earlier in the cafeteria. I could take it no longer. That afternoon I knew I had to let her know how deep my feelings really went.

She stared at me in mystification. I could see her struggling with the truth. I had just told her I loved her, loved her enough to forsake my reputation, my friends, even the family just for her, us.

She slapped me and now. Now I sit here afraid I could lose her any moment and unsure if I should feel love or hate for the girl who earlier refused me but now lie struggling for to live.

**Casey and Derek**:

Derek felt a twinge in the hand he was feeling. In alarm he looked into the face of the woman he loved but saw no change.

"Casey I should be furious with you. I know you love me. Yet you refuse me, refuse us over and over. I could lose you at any moment…. Case please if you can hear me wake up. Don't leave me. Without you I am nothing. You give me reason to get up each day and give it all I got. Please don't leave without letting me know just know how you truly care." he whispered gruffly.

Somewhere deep inside Casey could feel a tug on her soul as she seemed to be drawn by a strong force to a bright light. At first everything seemed fuzzy having no shape until her eyes focused and was able to take in her surroundings.

She felt pain everywhere. She noticed she was in a hospital room. It was cloudy outside. Derek was next to her. He looked exhausted, cheeks red and swollen from endless crying. He was praying or so she thought.

She struggled to gather the strength to talk. Her throat sore and scratchy.

"D..e.rek." she mumbled out.

Derek almost didn't hear it but as soon as the syllables entered his ear his head jerked up. He stared penetratingly into the weak but fully conscious eyes of an angel. He quickly lifted her hands to his lips and placed gentle kisses all over.

"You're awake. Thank God, Case. I thought I was going to lose…"

He kissed her forehead. She smiled back.

"What happened? The last thing…" she started but stopped as Derek interrupted.

"Shh… rest… You were hit by a car. Your pretty banged up but your going to make it. Umm… Nora and Dad are at home checking on Liz, Edwin, and Marti but they'll be back soon. I said I would stay. I really didn't want to leave you… I was scared." he started crying.

Casey felt her heart soar in both pain and warmth. She weakly lifted her hand and brushed his tears away. He stared at her in slight confusion.

"I w.was…wrong Derek. I was s..scared I would break the f.family.y apart. I hurt you s.so bad. D.erek. I…I"

Derek began to say something.

" Please d..don't. Let me say this. You were r..right. A.about everything. I L…I love you D..erek. Always have…A..lways will." she spoke softly.

Derek quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss. Pouring all his happiness, joy, and love into it.

He pulled away breathless. Casey cheeks red from blushing.

"I'm never letting you out of sight again Casey McDonald. I love you, you hear me. And until we're married and settled with our own family we can never rest you hear?" he laughed jokingly.

Casey weakly giggled as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved so much.

**Narrator**:

Just outside the door Nora and George Venturi stared at the scene before them in both awe and happiness. They were wrong they knew that now. Even though there kids were only sixteen they truly loved each other as recent actions has proven that fact. They knew what this meant not just for the young couple before them but for the whole family and community. Yet despite everything they could find no reason to reach any other decision. They would openly allow there children to see each other, support the young couple's decisions, and would await the day they would be called grand-parents for the first time.

George held Nora as they rocked from foot to foot as they all faded away into history.


End file.
